


Questions Lead to Confessions

by kageyama_drama



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: internet support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil drabble-y twist on Internet Support Group 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions Lead to Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sure someone has already done this, possibly multiple times. but i love the idea of this so sue me.  
> \---------  
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy!

“I did not have a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life…” Dan’s voice trailed off of the question, seeing that Phil had opened the door and stepped inside, grinning at him. 

Normally, he would shoo Phil away and tell him not to interrupt his filming. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it this time. Not even during Internet Support Group.

“And then _I_ came along!” Phil raised his voice, popping his head into frame. 

Dan grinned from ear to ear, his brown eyes locking with his best friend’s blues. He quickly reminded himself that the cameras were still rolling and that hundreds of thousands of viewers already scrutinized every single glance the two of them shared. He looked down and cleared his throat.

“That’s how the story goes.” Dan laughed and made a face at the camera.

“May I do one?” Phil asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Just one, I promise! Then I’ll leave you alone!”

“Fineeee.” Dan caved and slid the laptop to the side so Phil could read over his shoulder.

“Alex, 24, from Wales asks…” Phil began, lifting his hands and drumming his fingertips together as if he was manically plotting something. “Hey, Dan. I’ve been living with my best friend for a few years now (which I know you and Phil have some experience with) but over the last year, something has changed…” 

Phil lifted an eyebrow and made a face toward the camera. Dan’s heartbeat picked up and he knew exactly what was coming next. _Shit._

Dan could not believe how many times during each “Internet Support Group” video he would receive questions that were clearly someone just explaining the situation he and Phil were in and how they were supposedly _madly in love_ with each other but too afraid to make a move. He had no idea how he had managed to leave this question in. He was usually so careful about filtering the ones he actually replied to.

“I think I’m falling in love with my best friend.” Phil read from the screen, and his voice didn’t waver, not even a little.

“Bloody hell.” Dan reacted, tapping a button on his computer to skip the question.

“Wait!” Phil shouted, “Why aren’t we answering that one?” He looked over at Dan, genuine confusion and interest in his eyes.

“Phil, do I really need to explain this to you?” Dan asked in his ‘you’re an idiot’ voice. Phil didn’t answer. “We are not answering that question, it’s just a joke.”

“But what if it isn’t? It’s a good one!” Phil shouted again, annoyance growing on his face. He stood up and walked far too close to the camera, taking up most of the frame on his own.

“Phil, be serious!” Dan shouted back, but Phil’s voice overpowered his and he was ranting.

“Listen, Alex, if you love your best friend, you should just go for it. Tell them!” He yelled, the last part ending with a grunt as Dan clearly tried to pull him back away from the lens. “And! And don’t bother worrying about what could happen if they don’t like you back because the risk of losing them isn’t as great as the risk of forever pining after them and never knowing what could have been!”

“Phil…” Dan lowered his voice, knowing that when Phil got worked up about something, nothing could really calm him down until he got it all out of his system.

“Just go for it, okay?! I wish I would have but I never did and now it’s too late! Don’t let that happen to you, Alex-” Phil was cut off by Dan once more.

“You… What?” Dan asked him, holding onto the other man’s flexed forearms.

“I- uh. nothing. I’m just giving advice…” A bright red flush spread up Phil’s neck and onto his face and he turned away from Dan. Clearly, his words had gotten away from him.

“Too late for what?” Dan dared to ask. His heart was thumping so loudly in his chest that he could barely hear himself speak.

Phil’s eyes were trained on the carpet. He said nothing.

“I’m going to sound like a complete and utter walnut if I’m wrong, but is this about… us?” Dan spoke quietly, his voice shaking.

He could tell that Phil was internally fighting between telling the truth, lying, and just running away. The dark haired man shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and back again.

“Yes,” he finally muttered.

Dan inhaled a short breath. The video was the absolute last thing on his mind at this point.

“Do you still…?” He mustered up all his courage for that question. Well, at least the first half of it. He hoped Phil knew what he was asking because he wasn’t able to actually say the rest, especially if he was wrong. Phil’s eyes were still locked on the floor.

“…Yeah.”

That single word was all that Dan needed to hear. He took a step toward Phil, closing the last bit of space between the two. HIs hands reached up to the older man’s face and cupped it gently. Phil slowly lifted his gaze to meet Dan’s.

The expression on Phil’s best friend’s face was the last thing he ever imagined to see after this huge, life-altering secret-bomb was dropped. Dan was smiling. 

“Me too.” Dan spoke, his lips were so close that they just barely brushed Phil’s. At that statement, Phil lunged at his flatmate and kissed him as deeply as he could, trying to make up for years of missed opportunity.

Might have to edit that bit out.


End file.
